


and when they scream you listen

by moth_fuzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), also big fandoms scare me pls be nice-, and succeeding more or less, chat as a kinda omnipotent being ig, chat is trying to be helpful, i think, insert me squinting at the two character tags, they know more than you'd like them to, they only wanna vibe w techno and create chaos along the way tho, tried my best to tag it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_fuzz/pseuds/moth_fuzz
Summary: The Voices were always there with him, maybe even the only constant thing in his life.More often than not they made him want to bash his head in, but sometimes he could appreciate them being there. Only sometimes, though.aka I got inspired by Techno's "The Egg" Stream
Relationships: Technoblade & The Voices, technoblade & chat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	and when they scream you listen

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i'm posting in this fandom, yay (?)  
> a-anyway i wrote this on my phone at like 1 am i hope it doesn't disappoint-
> 
> also many thanks to my friend that gave me the confidence to post this ily <3

The voices were very displeased when The Egg started to talk to Techno.

Hissing how _he was theirs, they claimed him, go away_.

But he needed to know what was going on, unable to ignore it any longer as the threat grew, and he couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to be catched off guard by something he didn't know enough about.

It was almost strange, how much they hated The Egg, not that he was disagreeing with them, it was just rare that they were so... almost _protective_ of him. Probably purely for selfish reasons, but still, caring about him to some degree nonetheless.

Maybe it was because he was so entertaining for them.

Playing with them and their quirks sometimes, how they would scream over each other for him to do that, no don't place that block there! And, how could you tell him to make it this colour it's the ugliest in existence!

The only time they would agree with him and each other was when he rang the bell, all hundreds and thousands of voices chanting together. He never understood why, what set them off, why that phrase, but he wouldn't complain too much because he'd probably never understand anyways, he gave up on that long ago, and it was much more fun to chant with them than try to explain an already unexplainable thing.

Sometimes, when the voices were cruel, not leaving him alone days upon days, without an end to it in sight, poking at him, trying to fuel his bloodlust and send him in a frenzy without any other reason than wanting to cause chaos, he dreaded the moment where everyone else would have left him and they would be his only company, because that was bound to happen, that was something that never changed.

But then, they helped him remember what he fought for. Helped him plan schemes, whispering to him what others were doing, where they went, who was enemies with who at the moment, what their next steps were going to be. Where they took that information from, he didn't even want to know, but if they could be in his head, who said they couldn't be in someone elses too?

In these moments he would think how, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the voices stayed with him until the end. Maybe he could tolerate them being with him. Maybe he didn't hate them that much. Not that he would ever tell them that.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably makes the voices sound nicer than they are in reality/in the rp but i just looked at chat and was like "i love this" so eH but i love the possibilities of dynamics between techno & chat


End file.
